Phoebe and Cole
by Cole'sCutie
Summary: when Phoebe is tricked into going to Cole's apartment, there is more at stake than Phoebe's life


Phoebe took a last sip of her coffee and put the cup in the sink

Kate part 1

Phoebe took a last sip of her coffee and put the cup in the sink. She checked her haire one last time in the mirror and grabbed the keys to Poue's car. At that moment Prou entered the kitchen the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. She looked at the empty coffee mug in the sink.

"Coffee, at eight o'clock at night? Where are you going," she paused looking at the car keys, "With my car?" Phoebe giggled.

"Um… Cole's and don't wait up for me, I'll be spending the night." She saw the look on Proue's face and frowned. "Common Proue, you can use piper's car this weekend, please???" Proue folded her arms.

"Fine, but don't make this a habit." She grabbed the salt and sprinkled it on the popcorn, "bye sweetie." Phoebe picked up the cell phone and ran out the door. Walking down the steps, she dialed Cole's number. After 2 rings, he picked up.

"Hello." He said. Phoebe still got butterflies hearing his voice. Now that he had suppressed his dark side, the demons couldn't track him down, he had his own apartment and everything was perfect.

"Hello?" he said again. Phoebe popped back into reality.

"Hi hun." She said sweetly.

"Oh Phoebe. You know, I was just thinking about you." Phoebe opened the car door and slammed it shut behind her, "Where are you?" he asked.

"On my way over to you're apartment." She said applying her Chap Stick in the mirror.

"I can't wait till you get here." He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, bye." She closed the phone and put it in her pocket. Within minutes she was pulling into the familiar parking lot of the apartments where Cole lived. She took the elevator the second floor and walked out into the hallway, she knocked on the door, feeling the butterflies growing in her stomach. She loved him so much. The door opened to reveal Cole, in red heart print boxers with a rose in his mouth. He cocked an eyebrow. Phoebe laughed and wondered how he could keep a straight face. She pushed him inside, taking the rose from his mouth and kissing him a passionately. He was caught off guard and fell back onto the couch.

"I missed you too." He said getting up and kissing her back.

"Proue is getting mad cuz I keep spending the night at you're house. She thinks too much sex is bad. I just keep telling her as long as we're protected-" Cole cut her off.

"Um Phoebe, about that. Well, last week, when you came over to surprise me, and I didn't know you were coming?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Well, I didn't use protection, cuz I didn't know you were coming and-"

"What?!" she sat back in the chair.

"You know what, I'll just go get a pregnancy test and then we'll see what situation we're in, okay? Okay." She left and was back in a flash. Holding a pharmacist bag. She locked herself in the bathroom.

"You have nothing to worry about." Cole called, "I mean, what are the odds? This is the first time I've ever not used protection. Except that one time…"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Came Phoebe's voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He sighed looking at his feet.

"Yeah well- OH MY GOD."

"WHAT?" Cole jumped off the couch.

"Negative." Phoebe came out frowning.

"I know you're disappointed." Said Cole hugging her.

"It's not that, not at all." She frowned. "Sure I wanted a baby, but I had a premonition. I saw me having a baby, our baby Cole." 

"Well maybe your premonition was altered by how much u wanted the baby." He said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed. All of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"What?" Cole said laughing too.

"You just look so incredibly cute in those boxers." She giggled.

"I know something ells I look even better in."…

****

Phoebe closed the front door behind her. "Anybody home?" she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. Moment's later Piper walked into the room. 

"Hey hunny, how was you're night?"

"Great." Said Phoebe smiling.

"Does that mean great sex or great night?"

"Both." Phoebe giggled. "Guess what?" just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Phoebe jumped up out of the chair she had been sitting in. "Hello? Speaking. Okay, settle down, I'll be right there." Phoebe slammed the phone and grabbed her coat.

"Who was it?" asked Piper.

"Cole. He's having trouble suppressing his demonic side. He needs me." 

"Maybe we should come." Said Piper grabbing her coat, "Me and Proue."

"No, his demonic side is evil. He'll kill you." Phoebe grabbed the keys to Proue's car.

"He'll kill you too." Piper said. She could feel her eyes burning. She knew she couldn't stop her sister.

"He loves me. The sooner you guys get it through your heads, the better." With that she left.

"Leo, LEO." Piper called. Leo shimmered into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing the tone of panic in her voice.

"Phoebe's gone to see Baltazor." She replied.

"You mean Cole." Leo corrected.

"No, I mean BELTAZOR!" she yelled, "Cole was having trouble containing his dark side."

"So, why'd you call?" he asked picking up an apple.

"Because he'll kill her." She said in despair, "Why don't you guys believe me?"

"Because he loves her." He said taking a bite out of the apple and kissing Piper. "I have to go, see you tonight."

Phoebe and Cole

J 

Phoebe knocked on the door of Cole's apartment. "Cole? It's me Phoebe." There was no reply. Phoebe hesitated a moment then opened the door. The walked through the living room and into the bedroom. Nothing was out of place. It looked exactly as she and Cole had left it that morning. Something was wrong. CRASH Phoebe was hit across the back of the head by a blunt object and fell to the floor unconscious. 

A figure stepped out of the shadows and picked up the body and put it on the bed. Binding Phoebe's ankles and wrists to the head and foot boards. She woke up within minutes and began struggling.

"Cole?" she called," Cole. If you're there listen to me. This isn't you this is you're dark si-" the figure stepped out of the shadows. He was short, had curly hair and was built.

"You're—"

"Damien. Nice to meet you. As you probably remember. I'm from the brother hood. So you're the infamous Phoebe. The girl who stole my brother's heart."

"What do you want?" she asked trying to free her hands.

"You're very pretty, though I can't see what Baltazor saw in you. You're so innocent. So good, you're practically glowing." He circled her, looking her over.

"I asked you a question." She said trying to levitate.

"if you must know," he sighed, " I'm here to kill you. Or at least you're baby. And the only way to kill the baby is, well to kill you. But don't worry, I'll make it long and painful." 

"What baby? I'm not pregnant." She laughed." and even if I was, why would you want to kill the baby?"

"First of all. I just want to say how hilarious it is that one of the great charmed ones trusts a cheap pregnancy test more than her own powers. And second of all, any dope would know that this baby means the unity of good and evil. It means that evil found a way to love. This new breed of magic can terminate all evil. Can you imagine? A child with the powers of evil, but a good heart? It could ruin all I've worked for."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing you terminated. Slowly and painfully." 

"You have a big mouth, witch. Maybe I should kill you now." He looked at her again, "Or maybe I should rape you first. Yes, that sounds like fun, I think I'll get Baltazor on the line too." He picked up the phone and dialed Cole's work number. "Brother! How nice to talk to you again! Well I have your little girlfriend here with me, I was just about to have some fun with her. But you can talk to her first if you wish." He put the phone up to Phoebe's ear.

Cole: "Phoebe, are you okay, what's happening?"

Phoebe: "Cole, I'm really scared. He said he's gonna rape me and kill me… and our…baby."

Cole: "I thought you said-"

Phoebe: "I know, the test was wrong."

Cole: "Don't worry, I'll be right there. He won't though you, not if I can help it."

Phoebe: "No Cole. You've almost completely suppresses you're demonic side, no violence. I'll be fine. I love you." The demon took the phone back. He put it up ton his ear.

"I'll do what ever I damn well please, here listen." He put the phone bye the bed and turned and punched Phoebe twice in the face. She didn't le out a noise." Come on bitch, let you're boyfriend hear how much pain you're in." he ripped opened her shirt. She cried out this time, out of humility. She could hear Cole yelling into the phone.

"Hang up Cole!" she yelled, "listening will just make it worse." She heard the tone on the phone. 

Cole wasted no time calling the charmed ones. 

"Hello?"

"Piper is that you? Oh it doesn't matter. Phoebe's in trouble. I need you to bring one of the Baltazor potions now okay? She's at my apartment. I traced the call. Just hurry up." He hung up and orbed to the Halliwell manner. Prou was entering the living room with a small vial of ping potion. He grabbed her by the wrist and shimmered to his apartment, Leo and Piper were already gone. They arrived to see Phoebe on Cole's bed unconscious with bruises all over her head and shoulders, which were the only parts visible. The rest of her body was under the covers; so was Damien. Cole was enraged. He stormed over to the bed and ripped the covers off. He was relieved to see Phoebe stiil had her bra and underwear on. Damien was in boxers. He looked at the two sisters. Piper was covering Leo's eyes and Proue was advancing with the potion. She was about to throw it when Cole stopped her.

"What?"

"You'll vanquish Phoebe." He said looking away.

"The only way that would happen was if Phoebe had you in her and the only way that would happen was if-"

"Phoebe is having a baby, my baby. That's the only reason I can think of for them wanting to kill her." Proue nodded then waved her hand casually. Damien flew into the wall. Cole untied Phoebe and brought her to the couch.

"Leo can you heal her?" asked Cole anxiously.

"If I can see where I'm going?" he said. Piper's hand was still on his eyes. Cole could plainly see that Phoebe's _entire _body was bruised and cut. Piper reluctantly took her hand away. Leo rushed to Phoebe's side.

"Don't touch her, just sorta wave you're hands over top of her." Piper said as Leo touched Phoebe's leg.

"Piper, you hafta trust that I only love you. I'm not gonna feel her up or anything."

"Just watch you're hands buddy." Said Cole sitting beside Leo. Within minutes Phoebe was sitting up with a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of tea in her hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Cole. "Did he-"

"No. But I never want to be that helpless again." She snuggled into Cole's chest

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen ever again." He said kissing her forehead.

"Cole?" she said timidly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know, I know." He smiled. Then is smile faded.

"Leo, do you think the baby will be okay?"

"Yep, she'll be fine."

"She?" Phoebe sat up

"Yeah, she." Leo smiled.

"Who'du –" Phoebe started.

"I've know about it for two months. _They _said you were ready to have a baby, so I guess they took up this opportunity to star the new life."

"Well what are you going to call her?" asked Proue excitedly.

"Katie." Phoebe smiled, "Cole and I have been discussing having a baby for some time now, we head a list of names and everything." She giggled. Piper laughed and hugged Phoebe.

"Who's up for Pizza?" she asked lightheartedly. "I'm buying."

THE END

How'du like it? Send you're comments!


End file.
